Project Summary/Abstract This application is a request for funds to support the travel of young investigators to attend the XVIIIth International Symposium on Retinal Degeneration (RD2018) to be held in Killarney, Ireland on September 3-8, 2018. This meeting is a satellite of the XXIIIth Biennial Meeting of the International Society for Eye Research (ISER), to be held in Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK September 9-12, 2018. Since the first RD meeting in 1984, we have focused on macular degeneration and inherited retinal degenerations that affect photoreceptors and the retinal pigment epithelium. The Specific Aims of the XVIIIth International Symposium on Retinal Degeneration are: 1. To enhance the emerging careers of 20 Young Investigators (including women and minorities) in retinal degeneration research by providing full travel support. 2. To provide a platform to advance career development of Young Investigators. 3. To provide a forum for dissemination of the most recent advances in the state of knowledge on the pathophysiologic mechanisms of acquired, inherited, and age-related retinal degenerations, and new therapeutic approaches to these diseases. 4. To create an environment that will facilitate the exchange of novel ideas among basic and clinician scientists and generate the opportunity for vision scientists of all ethnic groups and social backgrounds to meet and establish research collaborations.